Thunder and Lightning
by Just that good
Summary: Rei's sitting on the windowsill watching the thunderstorm outside. Just another one-shot. KaiRei


This is another one-shot, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its caracters.

**Thunder and lightning**

The sky was dark and the clouds heavy from rain. No stars were visible in the heaven and the moon was hiding behind the dark clouds. Drenching the world the rain cleansed away all dirt from the day leaving it newborn. The darkness of the night had draped its pitch-black curtain over the entire outside world hiding everything from those few conscious individuals that was eluded by sleep. One of those individuals was Rei Kon. He was currently sitting at the windowsill watching the said world being torn by a furious thunderstorm.

He sat completely captured by the obscure beauty of the storm every time a bolt of lightning tore through the dark night and enlightened the outside world for just a split second. In that short amount of time everything was illuminated in a bright white gleam making it look almost like by daylight. He could clearly make out the silhouettes of the trees and bushes in the nearby park where they usually trained until they were dead tired. All thanks to their perfectionist of a captain that wouldn't let them rest until he was sure they could carry out his instructions to his satisfaction.

He turned to look at said captain with whom he shared a room like they usually did during tournaments for a moment forgetting about the outside world. Marvelling at the serene look on the captain's face in his sleep so much different from the cold and stern expression he always wore during the day. He never got agitated and showed emotions openly. When he was angry he just walked away leaving the others behind. But Rei had seen it in his eyes. Millions of suppressed emotions that wanted to be set free.

In a way it reminded him of the storm that was raging outside. Before a storm there always was a building up of tension and sultriness in the air until it would finally escalate and be released in a furious storm. Letting it cleanse the air making it fresh and new. The only difference between Kai and the storm was that Kai just kept building up the tension without ever releasing it. How he could do this was a mystery to Rei.

Turning back to look at the raging storm once more he listened drumming of the pouring rain that was surging out of the sky making the outside world form a whole. It was impossible to tell where the earth ended and the heaven began. But it wasn't some boring and monotonously sight. Though it was dark there were many shades of darkness that played about in the leaves of the trees. In the dim light of the lampposts on the street you could see the rain play with the light making the raindrops sparkle like small diamonds.

It surely was a capturing sight and Rei soon found himself in some kind of trance completely enveloped into his own little dream world where he and Kai were a couple. And no, you didn't hear wrong. Ever since he first laid eyes on the blue haired enigma he had been fascinated by him and wanted to know him better. It was a couple of month later that he found out he wanted to be more than friends with Kai. He had fallen head over heels in love with his captain. But he never had the courage to tell him. Therefore he just watched him from afar. He knew all the blue haired teens movements by heart and he could tell which state of mind he was in by just looking into his eyes.

In his little dream world he could fantasize about Kai as much as he wanted. Therefore he got somewhat startled when suddenly someone laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see who had disturbed him in his thoughts though he was quite sure it couldn't be other than Kai at this time of the night. And sure enough it was Kai.

Kai stood beside Rei with his hand still resting on the raven haired teens shoulder. He glanced out of the window observing the raging of the nature outside the glass. While he just stood there he almost lost himself in thoughts that is until he felt Rei stir and turned to look at the teen sitting on the windowsill. He wondered why Rei wasn't sleeping in this late hour and wanting an answer he voiced out his question.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked the raven haired teen while searching the amber orbs for a possible answer.

"Couldn't sleep" was the simple reply from Rei who was now looking back at Kai. Their gazes met and locked onto each other and neither one of them dared to break the contact. And they couldn't do it not even if they wanted to. Each of them searched the others eyes for some unknown answers.

Eventually Rei broke their gaze and looked back out at the storm once more. Thinking of what he had just seen in Kai's ruby orbs. They had held so many different emotions that Rei couldn't possibly know all of them. There had been both nervousness and insecurity and he didn't understand why they had been in Kai's eyes. And then there had been one more emotion that he just couldn't identify right at the moment.

Kai watched as Rei looked out of the window seemingly disappearing into his own thoughts looking very puzzled. As a lightning illuminated the room he could see Rei very clearly. The light made his skin look white an angelic. His long raven hair looked like silk and Kai couldn't stop his hand from touching it marvelling as it really did feel as soft as he had expected.

Rei was pulled back to reality when he felt someone touch his hair. He looked at Kai and he saw that that undefined emotion was in his eyes. Their gazes locked once again and this time they just watched each other for a moment until Kai's hand found its way to the back of Rei's head slowly pulling him closer. For a moment they stared at each other with their faces just inches apart. Then the short distance gradually became smaller until it was no more and Kai captured Rei's lips in a gentle searching kiss. At first Rei was a little surprised but he quickly overcame it and kissed back.

When Kai pulled back there was a little smile gracing his lips. Not his usual trademark smirk but a genuine smile. And he was no longer insecure or nervous because now he knew Rei felt the same. With his newfound confidence he gently whispered into the pointed ears.

"Rei I love you"

Rei too had a smile on his lips when he looked back at Kai. He could feel his inside bouncing with joy and finally he knew what the undefined emotion in the ruby orbs had been. Love.

"I love you too, Kai"

Their smiles widened to identical grins and their lips met once more. This time it was more passionate and demanding kiss. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's petite waist and pulled him close. After a little while they parted due to the lack of oxygen.

Rei laid his head on the shoulder of his newfound lover and they looked out at the new fresh world. Because in the meantime the storm had ended and the clouds had vanished to let the moon illuminate the world in its ghostlike glow. The sky was now filled with diamond like stars scattered all over the black curtain of the night.

For a while they just stood there by the window watching the beautiful sight and enjoying each other's company. Both of them saw the shooting star running across the sky but neither of them wished upon it. They needed not to do it because their wish had already been fulfilled. They had all they could possibly want…each other.

**END**

Well that was it, hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.

And thanks to those who reviewed On he Beach


End file.
